i'm Safe
by haleybug2008
Summary: bella's pov:life's rough. i've been raped, battered, and bruised. i've been disapointed many times, but looking back i dont regret anything. it was was all just part of the climb to the best veiw. right now im happy and its all thanks to a green eyed cop.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

It was all there. Everything I've ever wanted just a few feet away. The perfect man, the perfect scene, my perfect life. Then I awoke to find I it was all a dream. I wasn't dancing in the rain with my prince charming; I was still lying next to HIM, wishing I was ANY where else. I wasn't in perfect health and having the time of my life, I was bruised and battered and barely hanging on to life. The realization that it was all a dream crushed on to me and it took all the power in me not to cry and wake him. Against my own will a sob broke through me and woke James. Then it all started again. You'd think I would get use to the hitting and kicking, but I didn't think anyone ever could. With every hit and kick I would accidentally scream and it would just get worse the next time. When he finished the physical abuse he went on to the sexual. I was an 18 year old girl that had been taken from her family and friends and locked in the same room to be exploited and abused for the last two years. He had taken everything from me. When he was finished he got back in bed and left me on the floor barely breathing to cry myself to sleep. About 15 minutes later I heard a siren from outside. I figured it would just pass so I didn't get excited but when it started to get closer and then suddenly stop my hopes were high. I heard a banging on the door and then it fell open. I jumped up and with every ounce of life left in me i moved as fast as possible to get to the police. James thankfully was still asleep. When I stepped in the room they held up their guns and shined their lights on me, but once they looked me over lowered their weapons. Losing the strength I had used I fell to the floor. I faintly saw the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen before I was lifted off the ground. I shuddered as I heard James yelling in the background, but the last thing I thought before it went black was "_I'm safe"._

**Should I continue? ** **Plzzz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

I woke up to an AWFUL beeping noise. Ugh I'm in a hospital. I thought. Then it hit me I'm free. I was overjoyed! A stream of happy tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't keep quiet. I looked up to see a tall man standing in the doorway talking to someone. My mind told me to be scared but my heart wouldn't allow it. Hearing my sobs the man turned to look at me. He was tall, had bronze hair, and the most beautiful green eyes I was sure I'd ever seen. He was beautiful. He slowly walked over to me as if he was being sure not to alarm me. I was suddenly very aware of my appearance and was embarrassed for him to see me like this. I blushed. Looking me in the eyes to gauge my reaction he slowly sat on the stool by my bed. "I'm Officer Edward Cullen, call me Edward. I'm just here to kind of fill you in I guess, on what's going on. Then after that I'll need to ask you some questions. You're miss swan?" he asked. I just nodded. "So this is going to be a monologue then." he chuckled. I actually smiled. It was a very small smile but a smile, something I hadn't done in a long time. "Here's the deal. Do you remember last night?" I nodded. "Good. I brought you here as soon as we found you. They ran several tests. You were out all night because they put you on pain meds because of all your injuries" he grimaced. "Ho- how bad a-am I?" I asked. He grimaced again and pain was all over his face. "You have a broken leg, 4 broken ribs, and stitches on 2 large cuts across your stomach and some vaginal tearing." The tears were streaming down my face. He reached his hand over to lie on my arm trying to soothe me. I gasped and he quickly moved his hand and muttered an apology. "No its ok" I said. He put his hand back. He looked me in the eyes and said" heres the hard part. Do you think you can answer some questions for me?" I nodded, dreading it. "You are 18 right?" I nodded "how long were you with… him?" "Around t-two years." I answered. The grimace from earlier was now back and very well defined. "2 years" he said more to himself. "Now I need you to tell me exactly everything he did to you. Everything he said. Everything you can remember." I shook my head no and begun to cry. I didn't want him to know how broken I was. He looked me straight in the eyes again and said "please" I couldn't help but give in. I nodded. "He was my boyfriend when I was six teen he told me he loved me." I look down" I thought I loved him. We went on a date one night and when I got in the car he locked the doors. Tried to get out but when I tried he slapped me across the face and told me not to even try that I was his now." I was sobbing loudly at this point." He locked me in that room and hasn't let me out since. When he would get bored he would force himself on me. Telling me everything would get worse if I screamed. Telling me I was being selfish because he took good care of me and things could be so much worse" I started screaming" I should've listened to everyone! They told me he was bad news! I wouldn't listen! This is my fault! I'm a murderer!" I was shaking I was screaming so loudly.

Edwards's pov:

I was beyond pissed. Not at Bella of course. I was pissed because that sick bastard did this to her. He hurt her so badly and killed her confidence but mostly because he had made her believe it was all her fault. "Bella! Bella! Calm down sweetie!" she just kept screaming. Doctors rushed in with stabilizers but they just made it worse she started crying begging them not to put her under; she flinched when they touched her. She was crying telling them not to hurt her. She looked up at me with those big beautiful brown tear filled eyes and said "please Edward"

**Cliff hanger! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to S.M.**

Just those 2 words did something to me and I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop" I yelled at the doctors. They all froze and looked at me. "You're not helping! Do you not hear her! You're scaring her. Just go." I said as I looked down at a crying Bella. "Go!" I yelled as I saw they were still just staring and they all shuffled out of the room "shhhh. Shhh Bella its ok honey" she finally quieted down to just a whimper. "Thank you" she whispered to me. I just smiled slightly and carefully ran my hand over her cheek. "Can I ask you one more question?" she hesitantly nodded. "Why did you say you were a murderer" I asked. Her face crumpled in pain and I wished hadn't asked. "You don't have to answer now! I'm so sorry!" I said quickly but she just shook her head and said" its ok I'll tell you" through the tears and then she looked down and said "but to be honest you're the only person I think I can talk to or be around right now. For some reason I trust you. But you're not even going to be able to look at me when you find out." I just stayed quiet. Letting her get it over with. "he got me pregnant." She said still looking down "ive always said no matter what I wouldn't ever be able to abort, so I begged him to let me keep it. I should've know something was up when he said yes. So we kept it and the day of delivery he cut me open to get it out. He was beautiful. Ja-james handed me the baby and then took it back and right in front of me broke his neck and said he was the only man In my life" the tears on her cheeks and the pain in her eyes killed me. " I should've protected him!" she started to scream. Without thinking I grabbed both her wrists. She looked shocked but there was no fear in her eyes." Listen to me" I said quietly " look me in the eyes please. There was nothing you could've done. You did a mothers job. A mothers job it to carry the baby to take care of it while its in the womb, to care for and love it. You did the best you could. Please stop crying beautiful" I whispered the last part. She looke up at me with wide eyes and I barely heard her sarcastically whisper to herself "ya right" fro some reason this irritated me. "you are you know, beautiful that is." She stared at me for a moment before saying " no im not. There is nothing beautiful about me. Im broken and have nothing left what so ever." "you are" I said getting up to leave, but she grabbed my hand and said please don't leave me. The look in her eyes almost killed me. " I have to go back down to the station angel, but I promise ill come back and visit again after I leave." Her face fell. "ok she whispered goodbye" " bye" I whispered back before leaving the room and going to the office. I was gonna have a little talk with james.

Please! Please! Review!


End file.
